Laminated composite interior parts are known which have (a) a first member made of a synthetic resin and having a mating surface, and (b) a second member which is made of an elastically deformable synthetic resin, and which has a plate portion substantially parallel to the mating surface, the plate portion provided with multiple protrusions which are formed integrally therewith to be interspersed on the plate portion, and which protrude toward the mating surface such that the plate portion and the mating surface cooperate to define a space between the plate portion and the mating surface, and the second member being placed on the first member with distal end portions of the protrusions being in with contact the mating surface, and the laminated composite interior part having (c) cushioning properties provided by elastic deformation of the protrusions, which is to be caused as the distal end portions of the protrusions are relatively pressed against the mating surface (see Patent Document 1).